Path of the Blue Exorcist
by Nira Serenes Lorule
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando el hijo de Satán y un mercenario heredero de la compañía de su padre cambian de lugar? Nada bueno de seguro **SUSPENDIDA POR EL MOMENTO**
1. Prólogo

Corría con desesperación por ese morado pasadizo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así, solo sabía que se estaba quedando sin aire y con poco agua en su cuerpo.

Pero no podía darse el lujo de detenerse, mucho menos después del espectáculo que armó en el castillo de Naddos y la gente supo que no era un chico normal.

No pudo evitar una caída por la fatiga. Intentó levantarse, pero las piernas ya no le respondían más, por lo que tuvo que ceder ante las exigencias de descanso que su cuerpo le pedía.

Repasó todo lo que hizo, no entendía porque debía de ser perseguido, el solo quiso salvar a ese castaño quién parecía ser un buen hombre y padre, pues desde que llegó le cuidó, a pesar de no saber su verdadera naturaleza ni quien era en verdad…

Pero claro, como sospechar que un demonio había tomado el lugar de su muchacho y haber actuado como él durante casi un año. Solo un estúpido hubiese creído eso, pues, por lo menos en ese nuevo mundo sonaba imposible y tonto…

Pero él los hizo cambiar de opinión…

–¡La bestia se fue por aquí!... –escuchó que la voz de aquel castaño se oía más cerca que hace unos momentos, así como del ejército que le seguía, tenía que admitir que le aterró, se oía furioso con el demonio–…¡no la dejen escapar!, ¡Debemos saber que le hizo a mi hijo!

En contra de la voluntad de sus piernas que aun vestían ese blanco pantalón del mercenario, se puso de pie, sintiendo la queja de sus pies en esas nuevas botas que se le dieron por ser el "hijo" del nuevo comandante del ejército de liberación de Crimea, y volvió a correr, haciendo que su capa de un tono más claro de azul se elevara con su recorrido.

Intentó ignorar todos los trotes y pasos que iban detrás de él, sobre todo de la voz del exaltado comandante que exigía saber qué es lo que había pasado con su peli azul y cómo fue que un demonio tomó su lugar.

Claro fue que le intentó decir lo que pasaba, pero era tan terco que nunca le creyó y ordenó que lo arrestaran para sonsacarle a verdad. Fue en ese momento que todo se salió de control y no pudo hacer más que volver a Assiah para buscar al joven y que él le explicara personalmente al comandante el motivo de su cambio, o como él le llamaba, "travesura".

– _Me quedó claro…_ –pensó mientras jadeaba pesadamente– _…no vuelvo a hacer esto…_

Respiró aliviado al ver la puerta negra con bordes lila y cerradura de oro en forma de A emerger al final de ese pasadizo sin fin…

Pronto estaría en casa y arreglaría el embrollo en el que él y el hijo del comandante se habían metido sin pensar gracias a la inmadurez que ambos tenían y las ganas de probar algo nuevo.

–¡Ahí está!... –pero su calma duró un poco al volver a escuchar al de ojos azules acercarse con gran velocidad hacia su dirección. Por más que quiso no voltear lo hizo, notando que estaba cabalgando en ese blanco corcel y a la jinete pelirroja acompañándole. Esa brutal hacha lograba reflejar su aterrado rostro. Sabía que todos veían lo que él: un blanco, peli azul, tan azul que parecía negro y ojos azules con orejas ligeramente puntiagudas gracias a que lo habían descubierto–…¡No lo dejes escapar Titania!...

Forzó a sus piernas a ir más rápido, teniendo la esperanza de llegar al portal antes que ellos. Los trotes del caballo resonaban en sus oídos, y estaba más que claro que le atraparían…

Si tuviera ahí Koumaken desataría sus poderes demoniacos para acelerar de manera infernal…

– _¡Eso es!.._ –la solución llegó a él. Se volteó a ellos y exclamó–…¡déjenme en paz!

Inmediatamente después se vio envuelto en esas características llamas azules que hicieron encandilar a la unidad y aprovechó para correr hasta la puerta antes de que su tiempo con ellos terminara.

Una vez habiendo cruzado cerró la puerta de golpe y se recargó en ella, recuperando aire. Se quedó ahí hasta que supo como bloquearla para que no lo siguieran. Después se disculparía con ellos…

– _Primero debo encontrar a Ike…_

Analizó mejor el lugar. Era el mismo que había abandonado hace casi un año para aventurarse en Tellius: En lo más alto de la torre de Shibuya.

Dejó que el fresco aire nocturno le golpeara levemente mientras pensaba en las posibilidades de donde su nuevo amigo se había metido. De seguro estaba durmiendo, en su habitación en la escuela de la Orden de la Verdadera Cruz con su hermano…

Solo deseaba que Yukio no se hubiese dado cuenta…

Bloqueó la puerta con lo que encontró y se dispuso a bajar de ahí, aun con esos extraños atuendos.

A pesar de que parecía que todo estaba como lo había dejado, había algo diferente en Tokyo…

Algo no estaba bien…

Entonces lo supo…

–¡Mi cola!... –cuando se detuvo para sacar sus poderes mediante la ira el viejo alcanzó a cortarle la cola. Tomó el trazo que quedó adherido al cuerpo refunfuñando un poco, pero ese refunfuño fue lo suficiente para envolverse nuevamente en llamas.

No era el momento, pues sería más fácil localizarle, por lo que se calmó. Pero a pesar de que se relajó, las llamas le seguían cubriendo, así como aún portaba sus extremadamente puntiagudas orejas y todos sus colmillos…

Entonces entendió que no fue por la ira…

– _Ike desenfundó Koumanken…_

Se dio prisa en bajar la enorme torre, notando que a pesar de ser de noche no estaba encendida. Se preguntó porque hasta que al bajar notó que las calles estaban fragmentadas y varias casas hechas pedazos. Alcanzó a oler que había fuego cerca de ahí y sus finos oídos detectaban ruidos de ambulancias y llantos…

– _¿Pero qué?..._ –pensó alarmando analizando rápidamente su entorno y tomando con fuerza lo que le quedaba de cola– _...¡debo encontrarlo ya!_

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, sintió como alguien se le abalanzó haciéndole caer y gritar de manera inmediata, pero el hombre solo apretó su cabeza contra el pavimento, ocasionándole varias heridas.

–¿Buscando algo?

Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver como la mano de Greil hacía bailar frente él. Solo logró jadear gracias a la captura del comandante.

–Hagamos un trato…–le habló con severidad, apretándole más–…¡dame a mi hijo vivo y yo te doy tu cola!

El chico solo se retorcía debajo del hombre.

–¡Quédate quieto si aceptas y si no sigue retorciéndote como gusano!

Tuvo que acceder ante las exigencias del castaño. Este le liberó y se puso de pie de inmediato.

–Bien…– lo tomó del cuello de la camisa con fuerza y lo alzó un poco. Notó la furia peor que la de un demonio en su mirar, ese hombre si que daba miedo en ese estado–…¡Llévame con mi hijo!

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, sintió una presencia y aura muy fuerte…

Era una muy extraña, pues era parte demonio, pero parte humana…

– _¿Cómo es posible?..._

Una estruendosa y macabra risa perforó sus oídos, haciendo que se congelara al instante…

Solo había oído reír así a alguien, pero de una manera diferete…

Vio al mercenario tener su vista en un punto, pero no estaba enojado, si no horrorizado. Dirigió su vista hacia donde él veía solo para terminar en el mismo estado de shock que el hombre…

Era un joven con el uniforme de su escuela, pero con su espada recargada en el hombro y de cuclillas en el borde la azotea de un edificio, siendo abrazado por llamas azules. Gracias a ellas alcanzó a notar cabellos negros alborotados y blancas pieles, pero sus ojos parecían dos luces rojas que querían encandilar junto con el fuego.

A pesar de que sus facciones alteradas, tanto Rin como Greil lo reconocieron al instante…

Pues era aquel que había sido punto de discusión y casi muerte del demonio…

Aquel que accedió a cambiar de rol durante un año para conocer mejor el otro universo…

Su nuevo amigo…

– _Ike…_

* * *

 **Hola nwn/**

 **Me presento, soy Nira Serenes Lorule y este es mi primer crossover :D decidí hacerlo de uno de mis animes favoritos así como mi saga de videojuegos.**

 **Suelo escribir historias de Smash, Zelda y Fire Emblem, y esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de Blue Exorcist uwu espero les guste.**

 **En fin uwu espero les guste y les haya llamado la suficiente atención como para que la sigan leyendo :D les agradezco cualquier tipo de comentarios y críticas.**

 **Respecto al tiempo, les explicaré mejor en el siguiente capítulo, para que mas o menos me entiendan desde donde se desarrollará comparado con las historias originales (Blue Exorcist y Fire Emblem: Path of Radience)**

 **Les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	2. Capítulo 1: Deseos

**CAPÍTULO #1**

" **DESEOS"**

Recorría con su azulina mirada el cielo de igual color.

Si bien era cierto que había elegido ser un exorcista por su propia cuenta y para derrotar a su padre, también era cierto que no esperaba saber tan poco de teoría.

– _Es decir…_ –pensó mientras suspiraba pesadamente– _…no tiene nada de malo ser solo bueno en batalla y no saber casi nada, ¿oh sí?..._

Y es que entre Yukio y ese molesto chico llamado Bon ya lo tenían desesperado. El primero porque lo trataba como niño a pesar de ser, en teoría, el gemelo mayor, y el segundo porque lo trataba como si fuera un estúpido, siempre mostrándole su perfecto desempeño escolar y tratándole como escoria…

– _Retiro eso…_ –pensó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente– _…la escoria tiene mejor trato que yo…_

Y como si fuera poco, las chicas lindas solo le hacían caso a Yukio.

– _¡Osea Yukio!..._ –se molestó aun más– _…¡Es mi gemelo!, es decir, ¿Qué tiene el que no tenga yo?..._

Aunque claro, las diferencias entre ellos eran tan claras como las que diferenciaban al día de la noche: su hermano era teórico, el práctico, el tenía lentes, él no, el era exorcista desde los 14 años, él apenas empezó los estudios…

Pero, y lo más importante de seguro:

Yukio era humano…

Y Rin era demonio…

Por más ilógico o extraño que sonara que a pesar que el padre de ambos era Satán, y más aún siendo gemelos, solo uno heredara el poder del Dios de Gehenna.

Aunque bueno, después de que su padre, el exorcista Shiro Fujimoto, le explicara que el cuerpo de su hermano era débil comparado con el de él, fue rechazado para heredar los poderes de Satán.

– _Otra diferencia…_

Tenía que admitir que estaba harto de ellas. Solo quería aprender bien a ser exorcista para cumplir la promesa de derrotar a su progenitor. No importaba si desenfundaba Koumaken una vez más. La noche en la que su viejo murió, rompió esa misma promesa para no terminar en Gehenna con el asesino de quién para él siempre sería su padre.

Aunque no lo confesara, a veces quisiera ser un chico normal, y no un semi demonio, pues a pesar que durante esos 15 años de su vida que vivió como "humano", la verdad es que no.

En todos los lados a los que iba, era tachado inmediatamente como demonio, cosa que el siempre negaba, no podía conseguir ningún empleo estable y no podía resistir tanto tiempo sin meterse en problemas o peleando. Tal vez era parte de él, tal vez su sangre demoniaca lo hacía actuar de esa manera, la verdad no lo sabía, y no era algo que por ahora quisiera saber.

– _Aunque debo admitir…_ –sonrió un poco– _…que sería interesante descubrir un yo que durante toda su vida haya sido humano no problemático, que la gente no lo relacionara con un demonio…tal vez alguien como Yukio…_

Escuchó entonces esas estruendosas campanadas que le indicaban que la hora de dejar de fantasear cosas estúpidas y casi imposibles y enfocarse en lo que realmente deseaba hacer con su vida: ser un exorcista para poder ser fuerte y derrotar a Satán algún día.

Se puso de pie de un brinco, analizando todo esto, llegando hasta reírse por llegar a pensar que por un momento quiso renunciar a sus poderes…

Aunque nunca negó que no le gustaría volver a llevar una vida normal…

La de un humano…

Aquella que desapareció el mismo día que se le reveló que era el hijo de Satán y de una humana, así como aquel día aprendió de la existencia de Gehenna, y que su mundo se llamaba Assiah, huyó de demonios al lado de su viejo, y presenció la muerte del mismo…

Aún se culpaba de ello…

 _FLASHBACK:_

– _¡Solo se honesto!, ¡Di que estas cansado de pretender que somos una familia!..._ – _le gritó, estaba harto de pensar que ese hombre que se hizo llamar padre le hubiese contado a todos sobre su verdadera naturaleza menos a él, por lo que la tristeza se notaba en su mirar_ – _…¿o es que un clérigo no puede decir algo como eso?..._ – _sin embargo, la disfrazó en una mirada de odio_ – _…¡¿Tal vez quieres fingir ser un buen padre hasta el final?!..._

 _Sin embargo, aquel exorcista que lo crió como su hijo no le decía nada, y le veía fijamente frunciendo el ceño sin emoción alguna. El joven continuó a pesar de la serena mirada del de ojos amarillentos._

– _¡No te metas conmigo!, ¡Tú no eres mi padre, ni nada!.._ – _.gritó más, ocasionando que Shiro ahora mostrara molestia_ – _…¡Nunca más digas que eres mi padre!_

 _Se calló por parte de la bofetada que le dio el exorcista, quien parecía volver a no tener expresión alguna. Se quedó quieto, sabía que había acabado con su paciencia._

– _Ya casi amanece…_ – _le habló con frialdad_ – _…Date prisa y recoge todo_

 _Por unos momentos se quedó en la misma posición que terminó por parte del corrector del hombre, pero después frunció el ceño y mostró los dientes con odio._

– _Entendido…_ – _su respuesta era casi un susurro._

 _Tomó la espada que el viejo recién le había dado y se dirigió en profundo silencio a la puerta que dirigía a los dormitorios, aun en estado de shock por la situación, ya no sabía que iba a pasar con él ahora que no llevaría una vida normal._

– _Maldición…_

 _Se volteó angustiado al escuchar las quejas del clérigo, y esta aumentó al verlo de rodillas y con las manos en el piso, temblando un poco._

– _¿Padre?...pensó._

– _¡Reverendo Fujimoto!..._ – _uno de los asistentes le gritó, corriendo hacia el hombre en el piso._

 _El viejo se llevó la mano al pecho jadeante y tenso_ – _¡No se me acerquen!..._ – _ordenó empezando a temblar un poco…¡Alejense…de…mi!..._

 _Entonces todas las luces se rompieron, dejándolos en obscuridad absoluta. Analizó el lugar con suma preocupación, todo se salía de control._

– _¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!_ – _solo fue capaz de decir eso antes de que del viejo sonara una extraña y diabólica risa. Vio con asombro al viejo, sabía que eso no era normal._

– _¡Por fin tengo este cuerpo!_ – _Exclamó analizando sus manos con una extraña y distorsionada voz. Corrió hacia él, llamando su atención. Shiro le miró y sonrió revelando que todos sus dientes ahora eran colmillos._

– _¡Finalmente puedo conocerte hijo mío!,¡O lo que sea!_ – _Acto seguido, el poseído fue rodeado de esas azules llamas tan características del verdadero progenitor del muchacho. Eran tan brillantes, que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos y alzar un poco la mano para evitar quedarse ciego. Vio como se alzó con esa loca risa y lo miró con horror._

 _¡¿Qué te sucede viejo?!_

– _¡Está poseído!..._ – _volteó a ver a aquel exorcista que le hablaba, quien se recargaba en la pared, tomando su cintura herida_ – _…¡Satanás se ha apoderado de su cuerpo!_

 _Eso no podía ser, ¿o si?..._

– _¡¿Qué?!_ – _Volteó a ver rápidamente al poseído._

– _Exactamente…_ – _el demonio de demonios habló_ – _…Yo soy Satanás. dios de Genneba y tu verdadero padre…_

 _Eso debía ser una pesadilla…_

–… _Puedes llamarme "papi" si así lo deseas…_ – _volvió a carcajear de manera estruendosa y diabólica, haciéndole parecer un loco._

– _¡Reverendo Fujimoto!..._ – _Uno de los exorcistas quiso acercarse a ayudar…_

– _¡Cállense!..._ – _pero solo recibió el fuego azul del demonio y su mirada asesina, así como el resto de sus compañeros._

 _Nunca había visto tal horrible espectáculo, era normal estar aterrorizado._

– _¡Chicos!_ – _Les llamó sin éxito alguno._

 _De los ojos y nariz de Shiro la sangre empezó a escapar de su cuerpo._

– _¡No arruinen este conmovedor momento!..._ – _les ordenó, sin siquiera importarle los derrames sanguíneos del reverendo_ – _…¡No tengo mucho tiempo!..._

 _El demonio tomó su mano y creó una profunda cortada que pronto adornó el piso de una manera extraña, como si algo dibujara._

–… _Soy demasiado fuerte para Assiah…_ – _continuó, dejando que la sangre formara un rectángulo obscuro en el piso…_ – _así que no podrá soportar mi presencia por mucho tiempo, ni quiera el cuerpo de este hombre. Ni el de tu madre._

 _Le siguió viendo con horror, no podía creer que eso realmente estaba pasando, ni que le confesara cosas tan obscuras de una manera tan repentina, o que simplemente no eran fáciles de digerir a la primera._

 _Dirigió su vista hacia la figura, justo a tiempo para ver como de la puerta salían criaturas asquerosas, que buscaban algo con desesperación. Se alejó un poco para no ser él…_

– _¿¡Que es eso?!_ – _Preguntó con horror, siendo detenido por unas cajas de madera._

– _Es la puerta de Gehenna_ – _su progenitor le respondió_ – _El portal mágico que conecta a Assiah y Gehenna._

 _La analizó por unos segundos, viendo todos ojos y monstruos que formaban una temible puerta hacia el otro universo, obscura con adornos dorados, era digna de llamarse de tal manera._

 _¡Volvamos a Gehenna!_

 _En cuanto el demonio dijo eso, intentó levantarse, encontrándolo imposible, solo pudiendo dar unas cuantas patadas y tomar con fuerza su nueva arma._

– _¡No te me acerques!..._ – _le gritó intentando huir de la escena_ – _…¡Aléjate!_

 _Las llamas azules volvieron a cubrir su cuerpo, lo que hizo que Satán se detuviera a reír._

– _¿Qué fue eso?, ¿acabas de orinarte?_ – _Se burló. El muchacho seguía atónito, no podía creer que su intento de defensa resultara en burla. Satán se acercó más a él Patético…¡Toma de vuelta tus poderes demoniacos!_

 _Acto seguido, lo tomo del hombro de su suéter y lo jaló al portal. Sin embargo, Rin no se daría por vencido, no tan fácilmente._

– _¡No soy un demonio!..._ – _peleaba por su liberación_ – _…¡Soy un humano!_

 _Vio rápidamente su reflejo en un espejo, notando sus orejas puntiagudas y sus colmillos como dientes._

– _Esto…yo…yo soy un…_ – _pensó._

– _Levas la sangre del dios de Gehenna…el demonio no se detuvo en su caminata y lo siguió arrastrando con facilidad…aunque tu cuerpo es de Assiah, eres especial._

 _¿Cómo podía ser especial algo tan monstruoso? Tal vez solo para su padre lo era…_

 _Este lo lanzó al portal, con todo y espada. Vio como las criaturas lo empezaban a consumir ey gritó, intentando pelear una vez más para liberarse, con la malvada risa de Satán de fondo._

 _Quería quedarse ahí en Assiah y vivir como humano aunque no lo fuera, no quería ser príncipe de Ghenna…_

 _Aunque era algo que su "padre" no entendía…_

– _¡Ese fue un buen grito!_ – _Se burló nuevamente, acercándose a la puerta ¡Hoy renacerás como un demonio!_

– _¡Alguien!_ – _Alzó su mano para que lo sacaran de ahí, pero todos estaban inconscientes por el golpe de Satán…no…no podía terminar así…_ – _¡Sáquenme!..._

 _FLASHBACK_

Si el hubiera sido humano desde el principio, nada de eso estaría pasando, y de seguro estaría ahora mismo con su viejo y con su hermano, estos regañándole por no conseguir un empleo fijo o por no continuar con sus estudios.

Suspiró pesadamente abriendo la puerta hacia sus clases secretas, no podía cambiar el pasado, no podía traer a Shiro de vuelta a la vida, ni podía ser humano, pero si podía hacer lo que había jurado…

Convertirse en un exorcista para derrotar a Satán…

A su "padre"…

– _Lo haré por ti…_ –pensó recorriendo esos solitarios caminos– _…padre…_

* * *

Volvió a caer por el golpe de su padre.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces ocurría esto, o del tiempo que llevaba entrenando con el comandante. Solo sabía que cada vez que fallaba otro golpe su frustración aumentaba, así como su cansancio.

– _¿Es mucho pedir…_ –pensó mientras se levantaba un poco– _…un golpe?_

–¿Qué pasa Ike?…–escuchó que su progenitor de cabellos castaños y ojos azules como los de él le hablaba. Hizo que ambos ojos cruzaran miradas, notando una ligera sonrisa de lado–…¿Ya te cansaste?

Sin embargo, no iba a darse por vencido, si lo hacía, nunca lograría su propósito de ser más fuerte que su progenitor.

Se puso de pie, tomando nuevamente su espada para entrenar, gritando tratando de intimidar a su oponente aunque en el fondo sabía que era algo imposible…

Al fin y al cabo, su padre siempre había sido serio, nada ni nadie parecía asustarle…

Por eso lo admiraba tanto…

Uno, dos, tres golpes fallidos antes de que el comandante le volviera a empujar para soltarse de un forcejeo que el peli azul había ocasionado. Pero ya fuera por su terquedad o reacción inmediata, volvió a dirigirle otro golpe, siendo bloqueado inmediatamente por el castaño, quién negó ante la actitud del muchacho.

–¡Así no!... –lo empujó nuevamente, haciéndole caer al suelo otra vez–…¿Cuántas veces debo de decirte que mantengas la calma a pesar de que tu enemigo sea más fuerte que tu y te esté venciendo?

Jadeó en busca de la respuesta. Estaba apenado de haber perdido la cuenta. Supo que de alguna manera su padre lo supo, pues le miró de manera reprobatoria y negó nuevamente con la cabeza, suspirando pesadamente.

–¿Lo harás bien esta vez? –Le vio desafiante. Ike frunció el ceño y se dirigió nuevamente al comandante, estaba seguro que esta vez le daría un golpe…

Pero fue recibido nuevamente por el suelo. El otro de ojos azules se había apartado del camino del joven antes de que siquiera pudiera darse cuenta.

–¡No lo estás haciendo bien Ike! –le espetó. El joven jadeó un poco, recargándose en sus manos, listo para volver a escuchar ese regaño tan típico del hombre–¡Ya no eres un bebé como para que te esté repitiendo siempre que no te debes adelantar tanto para dar el primer golpe, no importa que tan ansioso estés!... –guardó unos momentos de silencio, siendo levemente interrumpidos por la fuerte respiración del joven aprendiz–…¡Sé paciente!, ¡Así nunca lograrás nada más que tu muerte!...

Era algo que él ya sabía de memoria, pero que por alguna razón no podía obedecer, no importa cuántas veces se preparara mentalmente, terminaba desesperándose.

Escuchó como el hombre suspiró pesadamente así como una campana que venía de la fortaleza de mercenarios.

–Anda ya…–le habló con severidad–…vamos, es hora de comer…

Sin embargo, cuando intentó ponerse de pie, sintió un dolor terrible en su tobillo izquierdo, haciéndole gemir de dolor y caer al piso nuevamente.

– _No otra vez…_

–¿Y ahora qué?

Vio a Greil con el ceño fruncido, no era la primera vez que le pasaba durante el entrenamiento, y ya sabía lo que seguía.

–Te lastimaste otra vez, ¿no? – su progenitor frunció el ceño de manera desaprobatoria, y tal vez con algo de enojo, a lo que Ike solo respondió asintiendo la cabeza.

–Sí…–seguido de una respuesta que pudo parecer un susurro.

El hombre le vio con severidad y cruzó los brazos.

–Sí sigues así, no soportarás caminatas muy largas y no servirás como mercenario…

Solo dirigió su azulina mirada al pasto. Ya no le dolía que le dijera tan crueles palabras, pues ya se había acostumbrado, así como a sentir ese dolor en esa extremidad. Inclusive no le importaba que el comandante se alejara de él, tras decirle que volvía en unos momentos, que sabía que se convertiría en horas. Era su manera de castigarle por no mantener la paciencia durante una batalla que podía costarle su vida.

Se recargó en un árbol y vio el hermoso cielo azul que se le ofrecía y se puso a distinguir la forma de las nubes. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que hizo eso antes de los 8 años, de hecho no recordaba nada.

Deseaba hacerlo, así podría recordar a su progenitora que le fue cruelmente arrebatada por un ser sin corazón, un demonio de seguro.

Había jurado que algún día buscaría a su asesino y le vengaría, a pesar de que su padre le había dicho que la justicia se había encargado de él nadie ni nada le aseguraba que hubiese sido alguien con enorme influencia o poder como para librarse de esa y seguir asesinando a las progenitoras o progenitores, o inclusive a los hijos de alguien más.

Esa era otra razón para la cual entrenaba y quería fortalecerse tanto, para que llegado ese día en el reconociera ese maldito infeliz le asesinara de la misma manera que lo hizo con su madre, atravesando su pecho.

Era aquí cuando deseaba el ser un ser con poderes, ya fuera una deidad o inclusive un demonio, para poder reconocerle y encontrarle con mayor facilidad, así como no tener perdón y derramar su sangre sin resentimientos ni arrepentimientos, deseoso por sed de justicia. Sobre todo por el hecho de que sospechaba que seguía vivo por alguna parte…

No se necesitaba ser deidad ni demonio para saber lo corruptos que eran la mayoría de los criminales…

A veces le gustaba imaginar que su padre era dicho asesino, como un tipo de motivación para darle un golpe…

– _Solo deseo eso…_ –pensó mientras suspiraba pesadamente, llegando a la triste conclusión que solo un ser sobrenatural podría lograr su objetivo– _…un golpe…_

* * *

 **Fuertes declaraciones x.x**

 **En fin, así es como empieza la historia, poco a poco veremos cómo fue que terminó pasando lo que pasó anteriormente x.x (se puede decir que fue un flashfoward :v)**

 **Ahora bien, de blue exorcist empieza como entre el capítul path of radience es poco antes de empezar la historia.**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: xD ntp uwu en este fic seguiremos su historia ;) un poco muy cambiada, claro está :v xD el se lo ganó :B y si DX! Es de alarmarse**

 **AngelTerra133: xD! Eso se gana por meterse con papi Greil uwu hshjjasjhjh no puedo imaginarme a Rin con Aqua :v y IkexAqua es perfecto ;u; u.u Aqua tiene razón, lo poseyeron Dx! Por las flamas puedes saber quien fue (?) y no se DX! ¿Que podría hacer papi Greil?**

 **En fin, les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	3. Capítulo 2: Hermanos y Mercenarios

**CAPÍTULO # 2**

 **HERMANOS Y MERCENARIOS**

–Bien clase, ya pueden salir…

Esas palabras siempre eran un alivio para Rin. No supo cómo ni a qué hora se quedó dormido, solo sabía que su hermano acababa de decir las palabras mágicas que le hacían sonreír.

Tomó rápidamente sus cosas, y se dispuso a salir.

–Hermano…

Eso si Yukio no le hubiera llamado. Suspiró pesadamente, pero no le dirigió la mirada.

–¿Sí Yukio?

–¿Si entendiste la tarea, no? –le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Dejó escapar una gota de sudor. Sabía que se había perdido de muchas cosas, y entre ellas era de lo que hablaba su hermano. Este negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

–Debes de hacer algo para no seguir durmiéndote en clase…–le dijo–…así nunca llegaras a ser exorcista…

Apretó los puños al escuchar eso. Sabía que a Yukio le importaba mucho el hecho de que él quisiera ser un exorcista, y no podía culparle, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido en el templo y la pequeña discusión que tuvieron respecto a todo lo que Yukio jamás le contó.

 _FLASHBACK_

– _¿Entonces tu sabías sobre todo esto?..._ – _le habló incrédulo mientras observaba como su hermano mantenía la vista fría y alejada a la de él_.

– _Sí…_ – _Le contestó de la manera más cruel y fría con la que le pudo hablar. Realmente le sorprendió, no pensó en que sería el único que apenas sabía de todo eso_ – _…tú eras el único que no sabía._

 _El peli negro alzó un poco la vista, dejando ver sus ojos celestes que eran ocultados por el brillo de sus lentes._

– _Desde que recibí una herida espiritual por parte de mi hermano demonio cuando nacimos, he sido capaz de ver demonios desde que recuerdo…_

 _Estaba tan impactado, que no sabía cómo contestar._

– _Eso es…_ – _sin embargo, tan pronto se le pasó lo tomó de los hombros e hizo que lo viera directo a sus ojos_ – _…¿porqué?, ¿Porqué no me dijiste nada hasta hoy?_

 _Sin embargo, su gemelo solo le veía con seriedad y asombro._

– _¡Dime porqué!_ – _Le exigió._

– _¡Suéltame!_ – _Sin embargo, su gemelo solo quería soltarse del agarre del demonio._

– _¡Yukio!_ – _pero este siguió sin soltarle, por lo contrario, le tomó por el cuello con fuerza, ocasionando que el exorcista rompiera la muestra de sangre podrida que traía para hacer el ritual de la herida espiritual a aquellos quienes aun no la recibían._

 _Un fuerte y asqueroso aroma los invadió, obligando al joven demonio a tapar su nariz, mientras su gemelo solo veía asombrado el tubo de ensaye roto._

– _Apesta…_ – _Solo fue capaz de decir eso antes de que las tuberías del techo explotaran de una manera inesperada. Su corazón resonaba son fuerza en sus oídos, y vio de reojo un par de demonios pequeños verdes con alas de murciélago rosadas que volaban hacia él. Se hizo hacia atrás, sorprendido, dejando escapar un gritillo, por la sorpresa que le causaron._

 _Pero antes de que le hicieran algo, escuchó un par de disparos, que acabaron con la vida de los mismos._

 _Entonces vio a su gemelo, quien portaba dicha arma, con una inmensa seriedad, sus lentes brillando de tal manera, que por el momento, el color celeste de sus ojos no se notaba en esos momentos. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue el llegar a parecer que le apuntaba._

– _¿Yukio?_

– _Son duendes…_ – _le contestó con simpleza, sin dejar de "apuntarle"_ , aunque poco después desvió la mirada y bajó el arma– _…como son muchos, más salvajes se ponen…_ – _el joven profesor acomodó sus anteojos, aún sin dirigirle la mirada a su hermano_ – _…me desharé de ellos, así que tú…_

 _Supuso que querría que abandonara el aula, como cualquier alumno regular haría…_

 _Pero no era cualquier alumno…_

 _Era un demonio…_

 _Y aun más…_

 _Su hermano…_

 _Frunció el ceño, se dirigió completamente hacia el apretando con fuerza sus puños, y le interrumpió, llegando a su impaciencia y haciéndole gritar._

– _¡No hemos terminado de hablar!_

 _Pero más de esos duendes llegaron a interrumpir su discusión, ocasionando que Yukio se deshiciera de ellos con su pistola. Al acabarse ese cartucho, sacó su otra pistola y siguió disparando. Recargó su primer pistola y siguió eliminando a cada demonio que se atrevía a aparecer en el aula. Quedó estático unos momentos, viendo hacia la nada, con su arma aun alzada, preparado para más._

– _De cualquier forma…_ – _bajó la pistola y le dio la espalda al demonio que le hablaba_ – _…¿Por qué pensaste en mí hasta ahora?_

– _¿Por qué no pensé en ti?..._ – _le dijo, aun sin mirarle_ – _…Es obvio…_

 _El peli azul vio como Yukio disparaba hacia unos demonios que iban a atacarles por la espalda aún sin ver. Tenía que admitir que era bastante impresionante._

– _¡Eres un demonio, y por tanto representas un gran peligro!_ – _Vio como le dirigía una mirada de furia, como nunca lo había visto, logrando simplemente fruncir el ceño con asombro, jamás esperó que le hablara de esa manera_ – _Eso no ha cambiado…_ – _le siguió hablando con frialdad, e inclusive con algo de desprecio._

 _Vio como seguía disparando con una rapidez increíble, así como que se deshacía de los cartuchos que se terminaba._

– _Eres un idiota, hermano…_ – _le siguió hablando con esa frialdad, un corte de una espada era suave comparada con esas crueles palabras de su hermano_ – _…¿Por qué dijiste que querías convertirte en exorcista?..._

 _Se dirigió a él con ambas pistolas alzadas._

– _¿Venganza? O por…_ – _tres grandes demonios aparecieron detrás de Yukio, pero ninguno de los dos parecía alterado por eso_ – _…¿Es así como quieres arrepentirte de lo que le hiciste a papá?..._

 _Solo fue capaz de fruncir el ceño, completamente mudo ante las palabras del exorcista._

– _Sí en verdad es así como piensas…_ – _continuó. Con un par de rápidos movimientos acabó con esos duendes, quedando en cuclillas y con ambas armas en sus manos, dándole la espalda a Rin_ – _…deberías de recibir en silencio a la orden, o simplemente morir…_

 _Eso realmente le enfureció, ¿Qué quería decir con eso?_

– _¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa que él muriera?_

 _Notó como su hermano le veía de reojo._

– _¿Qué no es así?_ – _le respondió indiferente. Se puso de pie, aun dándole la espalda_ – _Él te protegía todo el tiempo, mientras yo observaba todo el tiempo…_ – _Se puso de pie, y por fin le vio a los ojos, pero con odio y rencor_ – _¡Como su cuerpo era el único capaz de albergar a Satanás él siempre estaba en riesgo!..._

 _Frunció más el ceño, esta vez con furia._

–… _!Él mantuvo a raya a Satanás con sólo su fuerza de voluntad!..._ – _continuó, y alzó su voz a la vez que golpeaba el escritorio_ – _…¡Él era el exorcista más fuerte!_

 _Ni siquiera necesitó ver al duende que emergía del pizarrón para darle un tiro mortal, pues ahora, su mirada era más poderosa que cualquier bala, y se la dedicaba a su hermano gemelo._

– _Mientras su fuerza de voluntad no flaqueara…_ – _se interrumpió unos momentos para asesinar a todos los demonios que interrumpían su "reunión familiar", terminando nuevamente en cuclillas_ – _…¡no había forma que Satanás lo poseyera!..._ – _Hubo un breve silencio incómodo entre ellos_ – _…Tú le dijiste algo, ¡¿verdad?!..._

 _Entonces recordó aquella frase que le hizo merecedor de una bofetada:_

–" _¡Nunca más digas que eres mi padre!"_ – _¿Eso había acabado con la vida del clérigo? Su hermano cambió los cartuchos de las pistolas._

– _Sí papá tenía alguna debilidad, esa habrías sido tú…_ – _recargó las armas y le vio con frialdad, como si ya no hubiese compasión en él y le apuntó_ – _…hermano…¡Tú mataste a papá!_

 _FLASHBACK_

Sin embargo, se alegraba de haber arreglado las paces con su hermano y de aclarar que estaban del mismo lado y que sus motivos para ser exorcistas era para ser más fuertes y poder proteger a aquellos que amaban.

Suspiró pesadamente y le sonrió de lado.

–Bien…–le dijo cruzando los brazos–…¿Cuál era la tarea?

Yukio le volvió a sonreír.

–Sobre el tema de hoy.

– _No pues sí…_ –pensó tratando de recordar el tema visto.

Su gemelo de ojos celestes negó con la cabeza.

–No puede ser Rin…

El aludido le sonrió con vergüenza, realmente tenía que hacer algo respecto el quedarse dormido en clases.

– _Por algo no pensaba continuar estudiando…_ –se llevó la mano detrás de la nuca con pena.

–Te lo resumiré hermano…–le indicó que se sentara, pero este solo se recargó en el escritorio. Vio cómo el exorcista dibujaba un par de óvalos y una línea que los unía en uno escribió "Gehenna" y en otro "Assiah"

–Tú y yo sabemos que existen estas dos dimensiones…–señaló los óvalos–…Assiah y Gehenna…

El peli azul asintió, eso cualquiera que estuviera relacionado con los clérigos debía saberlo. Su hermano entonces dibujó más óvalos, todos unidos entre sí, con tantos nombres que el de ojos azules apenas alcanzaba a distinguir.

–Sin embargo, hace poco se descubrieron muchos otros universos, entre ellos Altea, Renais, Tellius, Sholua, el Olimpo, el universo extendido…

–¿Tu punto hermano? –dijo el demonio un poco harto y mareado de tantos nombres y títulos.

–El punto es que cada uno de ellos tiene un concepto de demonio diferente, a pesar de ser básicamente los mismos. El folclor de cada continente o universo te dirá cosas diferentes sobre esos seres, además de todo, todos ellos tienen métodos curativos diferentes, y la tarea es que yo les asigne un universo e investigarán todo de él…

–y con todo te refieres a…–

–To-do Rin…–su hermano le recalcó–…historia, demonología, tradiciones, deidades, métodos curativos…–acomodó unos papeles y carpetas para después meterlos en su maletín–…todo lo que encuentres de ello. Anímate, tienes todo el fin de semana para hacerlo.

Acto seguido, el gemelo menor dejó el salón, su hermano le imitó. No podía creerlo, no solo tenía que saber de Assiah y Genneha, sino de otros universos también...

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba…

–¡Yukio!... –corrió para alcanzarlo–…¡Yukio espera!, ¡No me has dicho que universo me toca!, ¡Yukio!

* * *

–Listo Ike, con esto bajará la inflamación–dijo el curandero peli naranja una vez que terminó de vendar al peli azul de su tobillo lastimado.

–Gracias Rhys…

Se encontraba en la enfermería de la fortaleza. Era bastante amplia, luminosa y cálida. Se preguntaba si se hacía así con el fin de hacer sentir mejor a los enfermos y heridos.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama suspirando de la misma manera y tallando con fuerza su rostro. Cada vez su padre se tardaba más en ir por él y eso empezaba a hartarle.

–¿Cuánto se tardó esta vez el comandante? –preguntó el curandero sentándose al borde de la cama del herido.

–Fácil cinco horas…–respondió sin dejar de tallar su rostro.

El curandero rió.

–fue una hora más que la vez pasada…

El de ojos azules también rió, aunque se puso serio dentro de poco, dejando por fin su cara.

–¿ocurre algo? –el curandero le pregunto.

–¿Crees que sea capaz de dejarme todo un día fuera?

–No…–el peli azul suspiró aliviado–…creo…

A pesar de que la última palabra del de ojos naranja no lo alentó del todo, Ike se mantuvo sereno, colocando ambas manos bajo su cabeza, a pesar de tener una almohada para él y analizó el techo de piedra de la enfermería.

–oh vamos Ike…–el curandero se levantó de la cama del herido y se dirigió a un anaquel a ordenar sus medicinas–…eres su hijo, dudo que te deje afuera como si fueras un simple perro…

– _Lo que me temo es que me vea como un gato…_ –suspiró pesadamente–No lo sé Rhys, siento que si desapareciera al comandante no le importaría o no se daría cuenta…

–No digas es-…–un estornudo interrumpió al sanador.

–Salud

–Gracias–el curandero se limpió la nariz antes de continuar–Te decía Ike…–Rhys continuó con su plática–…yo se que si tu desaparecieras, el comandante Greil te buscaría por todos los universos…

Ike rio un poco.

–En serio Ike…–volvió a limpiar sus fosas nasales antes de continuar–…yo sí creo capaz a tu padre de buscarte en todo el mundo si desaparecieras…

El mercenario volvió a suspirar pesadamente.

–No lo sé Rhys…–comentó–…necesitaría verlo para creerlo…

Un incómodo silencio reinó el lugar, siendo interrumpido por los estornudos de Rhys.

–¿Por qué no lo compruebas?

El joven se apoyó en sus hombros para poder ver mejor al curandero.

–¿De que hablas?

El peli naranja le sonrió.

–¿Mañana es tu día libre no?

El peli azul asintió con la cabeza.

–Bien…–el de ojos naranjas sonrió–…mañana vete lejos, a algún lugar donde no sea obvio que estás, y no vuelvas por mas tarde que se te haga. Verás que el comandante comenzará a buscarte de manera inmediata…

–¿Cómo veré eso si no estoy ahí?

–Yo me encargaré de decirte…

–¿Cómo sabré que no lo dices a tu conveniencia?

–¿Realmente crees que sería capaz de mentirte?

El sanador tenía razón, el no mentiría aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Suspiró pesadamente y se volvió a recostar sobre sus manos.

–Y en el caso de que no me encontrara, ¿cuándo volvería?

Rhys volvió a limpiar su nariz antes de contestarle.

–¿Tres días te parece bien? No es mucho y no es poco.

Ike lo pensó unos momentos. Sonaba muy tentador, pero una parte de él no deseaba hacerlo, por el simple hecho de que preocupado o no, cuando le encontrara, le impondría el castigo de su vida, de esos que solo sacan los padres cuando hiciste algo grave o te comiste la ración de alguien más, aunque eso solo aplicaba para él.

Pero otra parte de él, quería ver el lado paternal del comandante, a pesar de que este lo mostrara amor a su manera, no recordaba la última vez que le preocupó que estuviera enfermo o lastimado, o tal vez sí, aunque jamás se lo demostró, puede ser que ocurriera lo mismo, puede que no…

– _Pero…_ –suspiró pesadamente asintiendo con la cabeza hacia el desafío de Rhys– _…no lo sabré si no lo intento…_

No sabía lo cruel e inestable que podía ser la suerte…

* * *

– _Tellius, Tellius…._ –el demonio llevaba buscando ese universo que le había tocado investigar. Cierto era que llevaba tiempo buscando, inclusive que ya había anochecido en la academia. No sabía donde más buscar, pues internet tampoco arrojaba resultados específicos del universo Tellius, pues le quería corregir a palabras más comunes. Inclusive los libros no tenían mucho de qué hablar. Llegó a pensar que su hermano se había equivocado, y que no existía dicha dimensión…

– _¡Por fin!..._ –Encontró solo un pequeño párrafo, pero fue más que suficiente para convencerle que iba pr el camino correcto, y que no era producto de la imaginación de su hermano. Tomó una pluma y su cuaderno, y empezó a anotar el texto – _... "Es un antiguo continente creado por la Diosa Ashera hace ya casi 1600 años o más, se basan en la magia y su portal se puede invocar en lo más alto de la torre de Shibuya, en Tokyo." ¡Listo!..._

Cerró el libro de golpe, satisfecho por su hallazgo, sabía que su hermano revisaría lo que llevaba, con el fin de ayudarle, y, al ser toda la información disponible hasta el momento, sabía que le enorgullecería…

–¡¿En serio Rin?!...

…O eso pensaba…

–¿Qué?... –le vio con inocencia–…dijiste que toda la información disponible…

–Un libro no es toda la información disponible, Rin, por más increíble que suene…–El peli azul no pudo evitar sonrojar de vergüenza ante los regaños del gemelo menor. Este último respiró hondo y acomodó sus anteojos antes de contestar–…vuelve a la biblioteca hermano, y busca por todos lados, quiero que sepas de Tellius, todo lo que se ha escrito, vas bien, pero intenta conocerlo, como si estuvieras ahí…–El gemelo menor apagó la luz y acomodó su cama–…hazlo mañana, ya es hora de dormir…

El de los ojos zafiros bufó acomodando su cama. Realmente le costó encontrar ese pequeño párrafo que hablaba de una idea muy general de ese continente, ¿Cómo le haría para aprender de Tellius en un fin de semana?...

– _¡Lo tengo!..._ –se sentó en su cama de la emoción– _…¡iré a Tellius!, ¿Qué mejor manera de aprender del continente que verlo con tus propios ojos?, ¡Soy brillante!..._ –se recostó de nuevo en su cama, su mente emocionada sobre lo que encontraría, y sobre el plan a seguir: se despertaría temprano, tomaría sus cosas, sacaría ese libro, tomaría el primer tren a Tokyo, e iría a Shibuya, subiría hasta la parte más alta y se dirigiría a Tellius. Tomaría notas, apuntaría todo lo necesario, y regresaría a la academia de la verdadera cruz para la cena.

– _¿Qué puede salir mal?..._

Era obvio que no sabía que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar…

* * *

 **Hola nwn**

 **Bueno, tardé un poco porque quería actualizar mis otros fics que tenía en el olvido x.x espero les haya gustado uwu y sí, pronto empezará el desmadre :B**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: xD es un buen anime :B la verdad si lo recomiendo uwu y si ;n; yo lloré al ver eso, pero no, se hizo demonio al desenfundar la espada (?) me loves Azure uwu xD no lo deseo :B imaginaba que era el asesino para motivarse a darle un golpe y no uwu nadie puede contra papi Greil :v pronto uwu pronto :B creo que te puedes dar una idea de que pasará ;B**

 **Les invito a dejar revire y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	4. Capítulo 3: Viajes

**CAPÍTULO # 3**

 **VIAJES**

Respiro aliviado después del asfixiante viaje a Tokyo. Sabía que los transportes estaban muy atascados y que era muy difícil el transitar de Kyoto a Tokyo.

– _Además…_ –pensó haciendo un abanico con sus manos, dirigiéndose a la estación– _…pareciera que alguien murió durante el viaje…_

La estación central era realmente preciosa, era brillante y de tonalidades plateadas y cristalinas. Las macetas que servían de apoyo y hogar a las plantas que le daban vida tenían un color gris obscuro, que combinaba perfectamente con las divisiones de oficinas y con los asientos azules que ofrecían a sus clientes. Múltiples pantallas mostrando las noticias poblaban las esquinas, así como otras colgantes del techo, informaban de los horarios y salidas de los distintos trenes y autobuses, así como otra que se encontraba en el centro de todo, pero esta aparte ofrecía un mapa de la ciudad. Con su azulina mirada admiró todo antes de correr a buscar la torre de Shibuya, asegurándose no haber perdido ni su mochila, ni libros ni la Koumaken.

– _Veamos…_ –dejó sus pertenencias en el suelo momentáneamente, pues empezaban a estorbarle– _…Shibuya…_

Al localizarle, anotó también las rutas de autobuses que podían llevarle a su destino. Tomó sus pertenencias y salió en búsqueda de dichos autobuses. Al identificarle se subió, pagando la cantidad correspondiente. Daba gracias a que hace unos días Mephisto le dio los 5000 yenes que acordó darle cada mes para alimentos o cuestiones escolares.

– _Pues bien…_ –dijo tomando asiento y colocándose los auriculares de su celular– _…Esto es una cuestión escolar…_

Vio como los paisajes se transformaban poco a poco de montañas a edificios que ganaban cada vez mayor altitud, hasta convertirse en un pasaje de solo altos edificios. Se llegó a preguntar si alguno de ellos rebasaría el Monte Fuji.

– _Conociendo a los japonenses, si no existe uno, lo habrá…_

No pudo continuar pensando en cómo lucía cada edificio o en los posibles cambios que su país podía llegar a sufrir a causa de la tecnología, pues aquella enorme torre comercial se reveló ante él.

Tuvo que esperar a que el vehículo parara para poder descender y dirigirse con algo de prisa a su destino. Tuvo que abrirse paso entre la gente que realizaba sus compras y se dirigió rápidamente a las escaleras eléctricas. Admiró la belleza que el centro comercial le ofrecía. Letreros de oferta y de baratas adornaban la mayoría de las tiendas disponibles. Maniquís modelando lo último en moda atraían a las chicas, quienes deseaban lucir así como el muñeco se lo ofrecía.

Siguió subiendo, notando como también había restaurantes de varios tipos de comidas, que también se le ofrecían en la academia. En el tercer y cuarto piso notó gran diferencia, pues vendían aparatos tecnológicos y videojuegos. En los pisos posteriores notó que había ropa de caballeros y librerías. Pensó en comprarle un buen manga a Yukio, ya que a ambos les gustaba leerlos.

– _Además…_ –pensó entrando a buscar en los carritos de ofertas– _…algunos están en oferta…_

Leyó varios que le interesaron y que posiblemente interesarían a su hermano, pero solo compró uno por cuestiones monetarias.

– _Luego me quedo sin comer…_ –pensó metiendo su más reciente adquisición en su mochila y continuó subiendo por esa enorme torre. Perdió la cuenta de todos los pisos que tuvo que subir para poder por fin alcanzar ese último piso tan esperado. Pero por más que buscó, no encontró nada que le pudiese indicar que era el portal a Tellius. Maldijo entre dientes al pensar que lo único productivo de su viaje fue el manga para su hermano, sin embargo, notó algo muy peculiar: una puerta que llevaba a la azotea del edificio. Subió a ella teniendo cuidado de no ser visto por los guardias del centro comercial.

A pesar de ser una escalera más larga y notando que podía llevarle a cualquier parte de Shibuya, subió, empezando a sentir la fatiga de su caminata.

No pudo evitar admirar la vista de Tokyo que se le ofrecía en esos momentos. Era un precioso día soleado, con un suave viento que acariciaba a cualquiera que por esos momentos pasara por ahí. Respiró ese fresco aire que la altura le ofrecía, realmente podía quedarse ahí de por vida, pero por más que quisiera, tenía que realizar su tarea en un continente que jamás había visto.

Buscó alguna otra puerta que pudiera llevarle a Tellius, pero solo encontró una puerta sellada. Sin embargo notó algo extraño en ella…

– _¿Una manija en forma de "T"?..._ –pensando que no era una coincidencia, tomó su libro, el cual tenía lo siguiente escrito:

" _En dado caso que se quiera viajar a otro universo, por favor recite lo siguiente: "El señor le dijo a Abraham: Deja tu tierra natal y la casa de tu padre, y ve al país que yo te mostraré. (Génesis 12:1)"_

Cerró el libro, lo guardó y juntó sus manos para decir lo anterior:

– "El señor le dijo a Abraham: Deja tu tierra natal y la casa de tu padre, y ve al país que yo te mostraré"–al terminar de repetir lo que venía escrito en el libro, notó un ligero resplandor lila en los bordes de la puerta. Tragó saliva y tomó la manija, abriéndola. En cuanto la abrió, un pasadizo con tonalidades moradas y negras apareció entre él. Entró temeroso, al hacerlo, la puerta detrás de él se cerró de golpe, dejándole solamente un camino: hacia delante.

Siguió su camino, sintiendo que en realidad no avanzaba mucho aunque si llegó a cansarse bastante.

– _Espero que haya buena comida…_ –tomó su estómago, para tratar de callar los rugidos de su hambriento estómago– _…y que acepten yenes…_

¿Qué haría si no aceptaban su moneda?, tal vez volver rápido por algo de comer a Shibuya y regresar después con su excursión.

– _si…eso haré…_

Pensó entonces lo estúpido que fue por no traer algo para comer en el camino, al igual que no haber comprado nada ni en la estación, ni en el centro comercial.

– _Pero bueno…_ –suspiró pesadamente, dando vuelta por el único camino existente– _…ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse…_

No supo cuanto tiempo caminó, solo supo que sonrió al ver una puerta negra con bordes lila, con la misma manija que encontró en Shibuya. De ella desprendía una luz blanca e intensa. Suspiró con ansiedad.

– _Prepárate…_ –se dijo así mismo mientras la abría, siendo encandilado por ese brillante resplandor– _…no sabes que encontrarás…_

* * *

–Regreso después padre…

Sin esperar respuesta de parte de su padre que analizaba unos mapas, el peli azul salió, colocándose su característica capa roja alrededor de su cuello, con el fin de calentarle. No recordaba la última vez que le había mentido a su progenitor, y ni siquiera recuerda que alguna vez lo haya hecho, por lo menos no antes de los ocho años.

Al salir de la fortaleza, su corazón retumbaba en sus tímpanos, de tal manera que creyó por unos momentos que se quedaría sordo. Vio de reojo como Rhys distraía a Titania, pues era parte de su trato…

 _FLASHBACK:_

– _Bien…_ – _Ike se sentó cruzando las piernas, aún en la cama de la enfermería_ – _…¿Cuáles son las condiciones?_

– _Bueno…_ – _el curandero se sentó nuevamente al borde de la cama del mercenario_ – _…primero que nada, no hay que decirle nada a nadie, para hacer ver tu desaparición más verídica…_

– _Concuerdo…_

– _Bien, en segundo lugar, deberás alejarte al menos unos 500 metros a la redonda de la fortaleza…_

– _Anotado…_

– _¿Qué mas sería bueno?..._ – _el curandero pensó unos momentos, después volvió a hablar_ – _…deberás alejarte lo más que puedas, mientras que tu calcules que puedas regresar en tres días…_

– _Bien…_

– _No debe ser un lugar muy obvio o que el comandante descubra con facilidad…_

– _Entiendo_

– _Si te encuentran, dirás que te perdiste, te lastimaste, te atacaron, lo que quieras, pero que suene creíble…_

–¿ _Algo más?_

– _Sí, y de hecho es lo más importante…_ – _el peli naranja revisó que nadie estuviese cerca y se acercó un poco al joven_ – _…tu y yo jamás tuvimos esta conversación…_

– _Está bien…_ – _contestó el muchacho_ – _…yo tengo un par de condiciones para ti…_

– _soy todo oídos…_

– _Bien…_ – _el joven aclaró su garganta antes de continuar_ – _…no debes de meterle ideas a mi padre, debe de nacer de él el buscarme…_

– _Bien…_

– _Tu no debes iniciar la búsqueda…_

– _Dalo por hecho…_

– _El debe de encontrarme, si es alguien más, no cuenta…_

– _Cuenta con eso…_

– _Si pasan más de tres días y yo no regreso, seguirás sin decirle a mi padre de esto…_

– _¿Y si te ocurrió algo?_ – _le dijo el clérigo con preocupación._

– _Rhys…_ – _el muchacho rodó sus azules ojos_ – _…sabes mejor que nadie que me puedo defender bien solo…_

 _El de ojos amatista rió un poco._

– _¿De qué te ríes?_ – _frunció el ceño ante la actitud del sanador._

– _Lo siento…_ – _comentó divertido_ – _…dijiste algo parecido hace unas semanas antes de que tu padre se fuera y tú fueras por tu cuenta por unos bandidos de por ahí, quienes casi te matan Ike…_

 _El aludido sonrojó de vergüenza al recordar como hizo el ridículo en aquella ocasión, por no querer esperar a que su padre le diera autorización de ir a misiones por su cuenta._

– _Creo que por eso empezó a darme "lecciones" de paciencia…_ – _llevó la mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza._

 _Rhys rió un poco más_ – _Tal vez…_

 _El joven bufó pesadamente._

– _Bien, si tu consideras que fue demasiado puedes decirle, aunque nos mate a ambos…_

– _Correcto, ¿algo más Ike?_

 _El de ojos zafiro lo pensó unos momentos._

– _No, sería todo de mi parte…_

– _Bien…_ – _el clérigo le respondió_ – _…pero…_

 _El joven le vio extrañado._

– _¿Sí Rhys?_

– _Quiero que me prometas algo Ike…_

– _Sí, dime…_

– _No importa qué hora sea, ni cuánto tiempo lleves fuera de casa…_ – _empezó_ – _…si te hieren o te enfermas, regresarás de inmediato…_

 _Al mercenario le extrañó esto, ¿Por qué Rhys decía eso?_

– _Pero…_

– _Solo hazlo Ike…_ – _le comentó con preocupación_ – _…por favor…_

 _Bueno, nada le costaba complacer al curandero en ese sentido, además de que le convenía a pesar de que su padre lo mataría al sentirse mejor, pero como estaba seguro que no sería necesario…_

– _Está bien Rhys…_

 _Lo prometió…_

 _FLASHBACK_

Vio detrás de él como ya se había alejado de la fortaleza lo suficiente como para decir que estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato. Se sentía extraño, pues a pesar de que era cierto que ese día era su día libre y que podía ir a donde se le antojase, sentía algo extraño esa vez, tal vez era el hecho de que por más que él quisiera no regresaría en la noche, ni a la hora de cenar, sino que haría esperar a todos, y que lo más probable sería que solo Mist, Titania y Soren les extrañara que el peli azul no volviera y se angustiaran por él, dejando volar su imaginación con hipótesis extrañas sobre lo que le habría pasado…

– _Excepto las de Soren…_ –pensó sin dejar de andar– _…las de Soren suelen ser las más frías y realistas…_

Siguió caminando sin rumbo alguno, tratando de no voltear atrás por lo que fuera, pues no quería verse sospechoso ni que nadie malinterpretara su salida de casa. Además, sentía con cada paso que daba, que el comandante le seguía…

¿Porqué? Realmente no sabía…

Aunque era realmente absurdo el pensar que su padre le vigilara en un día que era solo para él, ¿Por qué de repente tenía ese extraño presentimiento? Tal vez tenía que ver que le remordía la conciencia sobre lo que hacía, o que tenía miedo a ser descubierto, tal vez se volvía loco, tal vez sabía que al volver tendría problemas con su padre, tal vez presentía que algo saldría mal en ese pequeño experimento...

– _Tal vez…_ –suspiró pesadamente, adentrándose aún más en los bosques Crimenianos– _…es solo cosa mía…Además...es tarde para arrepentirse..._

* * *

 **Jadskjsjadskjkadsjdska yo se yo se, no quedó muy largo .-. pero les aseguro que el siguiente lo será :D**

 **Y si uwu lo que recita Rin es del libro del Génesis, decidí hacerlo así porque Blue exorcist maneja muchos pasajes de la biblia :B en fin**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: :v es enviciante uwu y bueno :v xD oh si uwu ya empezarán los problemas uwu pronto pronto ;) y si :v es buena idea uwu :v no es importante aquí :v!**

 **Les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


	5. Capítulo 4: Encuentro

**CAPÍTULO # 4**

 **ENCUENTRO**

Cuando su vista se acostumbró a la intensidad del sol a través de esas enormes ventanas cristalinas, pudo analizar mejor el pasillo de donde estaba. Era blanco, adornado con una hermosa alfombra de terciopelo de color azul marino con bordes dorados. El pasillo parecía ser infinito en ambos lados, y estaba invadido por puertas grises y bordes plateados.

– _¡Increíble!..._ –Sonrió de manera amplia recorriendo con la vista cada centímetro del lugar donde se encontraba. No sabía qué camino tomar, pues ambos se veían eternos, por lo que decidió asomarse por una de esas ventanas, quedando sorprendido ante el hermoso paisaje verdoso que se le ofrecía. Notaba que estaba sobre una colina y que lejos de ahí, unos frondosos bosques invadían el terreno. Si Yukio pudiera ver eso…

Decidió entonces sacar su celular y tomar fotografías del lugar, haciendo su visita más creíble. Ya quería ver la cara de Bon cuando este expusiera las fotos de Tellius, el orgullo que recibiría de parte de su hermano menor y la atención que obtendría de la pequeña rubia.

– _Shiemi…_ –pensaba alegremente en esa pequeña y adorable niña del kimono rosa que conocía hace apenas unos días. No había pasado tanto con ella y ya sentía algo desde el momento que él "irrumpió" en el jardín de su amada abuela.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Era realmente molesto tener que esperar por Yukio, y más aún cuando se trataba de esperarlo fuera del establecimiento, por lo que empezó a estudiar con la vista sus alrededores, llamándole especial atención un cancel negro que guardaba con recelo a una chica rubia con un kimono de un tranquilo tono rosa._

 _Se acercó un poco más hacia ese cancel en donde estaba esa chica con el rosado kimono, completamente idioti_ _zado por lo que sus ojos azules contemplaban en esos momentos_ _. Se encontraba sentada en sus propias rodillas atendiendo a las plantas. No resistiendo sus deseos de acercársele llegó a la puerta negra del cancel que les separaba._

 _Se sostuvo de él e hizo que su rostro se acercase lo más que pudiera a su única barrera entre la rubia y él. Quería hablarle, conocerla, saber su nombre, sus gustos, todo sobre esa bella chica del kimono rosado._

 _Y, como si sus poderes demoníacos lo supiesen, hizo con un simple toque al cancel que este le permitiese el camino a la chica._

 _Solo pudo reír nervioso y saludarle con la mano._

– _¡D-Demonio!_

 _Lastima que ella no lo tomó muy bien…_

 _FLASHBACK_

A pesar de que al principio ella se asustó y le llamó demonio, por más que fuera verdad y que le haya molestado, terminaron llevándose bien, tan bien que él empezó a sentir algo por la muchacha, pero ella solo prestaba atención al gemelo menor.

Pero sabía que todo cambiaría para el Lunes, día que presentaría su investigación a ese maravilloso país que parecía salido de un cuento de hadas.

Siguió caminando por esos amplios pasillos, deseando encontrar algo la salida para explorar el nuevo universo.

–¡oye tú!

Eso si un guardia de plateada armadura con casco de misma tonalidad que cubría su rostro le impidió continuar su paso.

–¿Qué quieres? – Le preguntó un tanto molesto. El guardia le amenazó con la punta de su lanza.

–¡N-No deberías estar aquí!... –Espetó. Rin sonrió de lado al ver que temblaba un poco.

– _Es un principiante... –_ Le dedicó una sonrisa burlona antes de contestar –Al menos... –tomó su espada y la desenfundó frente él, haciendo que sus cuernos y cola aparecieran y un cegador fuego azul le abrazó sin quemarle –... Yo se pelear... –Y se colocó en posición de ataque. El guardia simplemente soltó su arma y huyó del demonio.

El peli azul soltó una carcajada al ver que su enemigo era un cobarde y regresó Koumaken a su funda, feliz que poder continuar tranquilamente con su paseo.

Sin embargo, no puedo dar dos o tres pasos antes de escuchar varios pasos pesados que se dirigían a él.

–¡Tras él señores!... – Con sus finos oídos alcanzó a escuchar como un soldado de dirigía a sus compañeros –… ¡No deben de dejarle escapar!

Claramente se referían a él…

– _Oh Dios…_ –Volvió a sacar su arma, pero esta vez con el fin de huir del lugar y que si le encontraban lograr librarse de ellos. Empezó a correr como alma que lleva su padre, buscando con desesperación la salida.

Uso Koumaken para abrirse paso entre los soldados, procurando no asesinarles o herirles de gravedad. Era realmente increíble que no llevase más de 5 minutos en el nuevo mundo y ya estuviese en problemas. No era algo nuevo, pues siempre, a donde fuera, su sangre demoníaca le ocasionaba conflictos. Era una de las cosas que odiaba de sus orígenes y por lo que deseaba ser normal.

Noto como entre varios guardias empezaban a cerrar lentamente la enorme puerta que llevaba al exterior, con el fin de no dejarle escapar. Era la única oportunidad que tenía para salir de ahí, por lo que aceleró de manera infernal, logrando escapar por muy poco. Se apoyó en sus piernas para recuperar algo de aire. Sin embargo no pudo descansar por mucho tiempo, pues escucho el golpe del acero de varias armaduras corriendo en su dirección, por lo que volvió a tomar su espada y la desenfundó nuevamente con el fin de volver a huir y buscar hospedaje en el pueblo más cercano. Aunque por los galopes de los caballos sabía que no estaría seguro en ningún lugar de Tellius estaría seguro hasta que se calmaran las cosas con solo una opción que era la única que lograría hacerle volver a Assiah : esconderse en algún pueblo que sea poco probable que le encontraran….

Entonces vio un pequeño pueblo, no tan lejos, pero estaba seguro de que no había ninguna posibilidad de que le encontraran ahí, por lo que forzó su cuerpo a ir más rápido para llegar antes de que los soldados lograran rastrearlo…

– _Vaya que son estúpidos… –_ pensaba dirigiéndose a su destino – _… No saben con quién se metieron…_

* * *

–Son 6 monedas de oro, joven …

Sacó de su capa el dinero y pagó la frutas que ordenó. Había pasado ya rato desde que salió de su casa y empezaba a darle hambre. Cierto era que prefería la carne a cualquier otra cosa, pero prefería sinceramente la que Oscar preparaba, pero si estaba escapando de su casa no podía ponerse delicado en la cuestión de la comida. Aunque igual tendría cuidado de donde ingería los alimentos, ya que no quería volver enfermo al fuerte.

Siguió caminando por el pueblo que conocía desde niño, varias veces, en su cumpleaños cuando aún era un infante , su padre lo llevaba a la feria que montaban cada año por esas fechas. Era realmente increíble ver como casi nada había cambiado en tantos años, inclusive los edificios siempre estaban ahí.

Vio la herrería donde recibió su primer beso de parte de la hija del propietario del lugar. Claro que no fue algo que esperase, mucho menos algo que deseara, esa vez solo había ido a recoger una armas con su padre y en lo que este era atendido, la pequeña se acercó a él, queriendo conversar como siempre. Realmente no supo el momento en el que la niña lo besó, solo supo que de un momento a otro los labios de la niña presionaban los suyos y no le soltaban para nada. No supo si fueron sus forcejeo o la voz de los progenitores de ambos infantes lo que la hizo dejarle ir, solo para que este se fuese corriendo de regreso a la fortaleza, no teniendo deseos de volver a acompañar al comandante a recoger otro pedido que este hubiese hecho con anterioridad.

Y es que el problema no era la chica, pues era bonita, sino que el corazón de Ike ya había sido robado por una hermosa joven que vivía ahora en la fortaleza con el, si padre y sus mercenarios.

– _Aqua…_

¿Quién podía culparle de enamorarse de una chica como Aqua?, ¿Que chico no cae rendido ante esas niveas pieles que hacían brillar con gran intensidad sus orbes amatistas que de vez en cuando se transformaban en un hermoso tono índigo, además de sus largos y negros cabellos con un hipnotizante aroma a jazmín que podían enloquecer a cualquiera?

Y bien que en serio que ella podía conseguir a cualquiera que ella deseara, ¿Porque habría de fijarse en el, que sólo era un chico normal que ni siquiera podía darle un golpe a su padre durante el entrenamiento para poder demostrar que era digno de ser un mercenario y, por ende, un digno comandante de la compañía de mercenarios de su padre en un futuro?

Cierto era que existían dos limitando aparte de eso : era la hija de un amigo de su padre y que tenía cuidada como si fuese muñeca de porcelana y la otra era que la muchacha de Benetasch siempre estaba en compañía de su viejo amigo Soren, y él la veía de cierta manera que le hacía pensar que el amaba a la peli negra y que ella le correspondía. Eso en cierta manera le desanimaba cada vez que pensaba en ella o la veía. Inclusive cuando se animaba a hablarle su mente le desanimaba reproduciendo las veces que los había visto juntos y le hacía retroceder. Sin embargo, nunca debía darse por vencido, ya que si sonrisa coqueta solo se la dedicaba a él, le hacían creer que aún tenía la esperanza de estar con ella el resto de su vida.

Siguió caminando hacia los bosques, notando que los árboles se sacudían de manera brusca uno tras otro e iba directo hacia el pueblo. Temía que fuese a hacerle algo al pueblo, por lo que desenfundó su espada, se colocó en posición de ataque. No sabía a lo que se enfrentaría y sabía que no era padre, por lo que esa cosa no tendría piedad alguna con el.

– _Incluso sería capaz de matarme…_

No sentía miedo, o si lo era así, su nivel era mínimo, pues estaba seguro de que si usaba bien los conocimientos y lecciones del comandante, lograría sobrevivir a eso.

Entonces vio que un destello azul se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia él.

– _¿Pero que?..._

Vio a un muchacho con una espada desenfundada envuelto entre esas llamas azules. No parecían arderle, al contrario, lucían más como una parte de él. Inclusive le formaban un par de cuernos sobre su cabeza. Vestía de una forma extraña y en su mano tenía una katana.

– _Ya es un hecho… –_ frunció el ceño mientras tomaba con mayor fuerza su espada, sin quitar su azulina mirada de su objetivo – _… me enfrentaré a esa bestia…_

Entonces la katana del demonio chocó con su espada, logrando un fuerte forcejeo entre rivales, donde simplemente se dedicaron miradas de odio y análisis uno con otro. Ike noto que su enemigo también tenía ojos tan azules como el mar, así como sus cabellos, que también tenían tonalidades negras. Sus brazos de empezaban a cansar de estar forcejeando, esa cosa realmente fuerte, pero estaba seguro de que tenía un punto débil y debía averiguarlo.

–¡Apartate! –el otro espadachín espetó. Se oía alterado, como si huyera de algo.

–¡No!... –contesto aplicando mayor presión al forcejeo –… ¡te retendré aquí hasta que llegue la guardia real!

Forcejearon otro tanto más, donde el mercenario noto que su rival le vio con mayor odio y aplicó más fuerza.

–Creo que no te quedó muy claro… –el de ojos azules comento, Ike solo le vio con firmeza –… ¡Por lo que te lo voy a explicar mejor!

Y con un rápido movimiento, la criatura se libró del joven aprendiz a quien le dirigió varios cortes. El peli azul bloqueaba y redireccionaba todos los golpes que podía, retrocediendo un poco cada vez que su enemigo le atacaba. Sintió las miradas de la gente sobre el y los gritos de terror y de apoyo hacia el hijo de Greil contra ese extraño personaje.

En cierto momento, Ike pudo dirigirle un corte limpio en diagonal, logrando hacerle una ligera cortada en su mejilla. Los vítores de gloria no duraron mucho, tras un profundo corte en su brazo derecho que el mercenario recibió, seguido de un golpe con la empuñadura de la katana en su mejilla izquierda, haciéndole escupir algo de sangre. Vio como su enemigo le sonreía de manera burlona y colocaba amenazadoramente la punta de su espada en su barbilla.

–¿Qué pasa?... –Le hablo un tanto divertido mientras su presa solo se dedicaba a jadear y respirar fuerte –… ¿Ya te cansaste?...

Se molestó tanto al escuchar esa frase tan típica de parte de su progenitor que no pudo evitar enojarse, por lo que volvió a tomar su espada y apartó el arma de su enemigo para volver al combate. Ahora fue el quien le dirigió varios cortes y le hacía retroceder, sin importarle mucho que el enemigo solo se dedicara a enfocarse a seguir bloqueando al mercenario completamente. Su ira aumentaba con cada golpe fallido pero lograba hacerlen retroceder y eso era más que suficiente para debilitarlo y hacerle caer en un momento determinado.

Entonces vio como la pequeña herida que le había ocasionado en la mejilla se estaba cerrando mientras la de el le había perder las fuerzas para seguir peleando.

– _! ¿Que demonios es eso?¡_

Pero no se daría por vencido, le probaría a su padre que podía contra los enemigos, no importaba que fueran o sus extrañas habilidades curativas. Vio que logró hacerle varios cortes, por lo que empezó a creer que ganaría la batalla.

Pero su suerte se volvió en su contra al verse atrapado en otro forcejeo, en el cual su fuerza no fue su aliada y se vio siendo empujado nuevamente hacia el otro extremo del pueblo. Más bien arrastrado, pues la resistencia empezaba a ser mínima de su parte. Vio como su rival le volvía a sonreír de manera burlona.

–Eres fuerte… –Escucho que le dijo mientras le aplicaba mayor fuerza –… pero no lo suficiente…

Y entonces le dirigió una fuerte patada en el estómago, la cual le hizo caer a la frontera del pueblo a donde se habían estado dirigiendo. Rodó varias veces antes de caer boca abajo, donde se seguro se rompió varios huesos, esguinces, así como ya era claro y obvio que se ganó varias cortadas y moretones. La sangre salía con velocidad de su boca y cada jadeo e inútil intento de respiración era más difícil que el anterior. Escuchaba a la distancia como los aldeanos gritaban de horror y que alguien llamase al comandante Greil.

– _Padre… –_ con la poca fuerza que le quedaba apretó sus puños. No podía creer que fuese tan estúpido como para que en una situación de vida o muerte siguiera sin seguir las enseñanzas de su progenitor– _… no soy digno de tus clases… ni de tu compañía…_ –escucho como el vencedor de la batalla se dirigía hacia los pobladores, sin embargo, no alcanzaba a distinguir lo que decía.

A pesar de que en su estado no tenía al 100% todos sus sentidos, logró sentir como el piso temblaba de manera uniforme por el galope de unos caballos.

– _L-La caballería real…_

Tampoco sentía que estos frenaran porque él estuviese tirado en el suelo, completamente inmóvil e indefenso, bien podría estar muerto. Sin embargo, también podía escuchar como su rival les gritaba algo mientras la gente gritaba horrorizada por lo que veía.

De seguro era una señal de que debía morir y que alguien más digno heredarse la compañía de "los mercenarios de Greil ", por lo que cerró sus ojos para esperar su fin.

Sin embargo, este nunca llegó, pues su anterior rival le cargo como si fuese un costal de papas en su hombro y corrió a una velocidad increíble lejos de la escena.

–...or…don….asa…

¿Que tan mal se sentía como para que no escuchará lo que le quería decir o para que el extraño fuego azul no le quemase como debería?, no lo sabía. Solo supo que antes de desmayarse, logró distinguir entre el sudor, sangre y nublosa vista una fortaleza demasiado familiar, la cual se veía cerca, pero se sentía lejana y que además no tenía la certeza de que volvería a habitar en ella con su padre y los mercenarios a los que él llamaba familia.

– _Solo te pido….que no me busques…padre…_

* * *

 **ghggshagsgha boo!, me extrañaron?  
**

 **levante la mano quien entendio lo de "como alma que lleva su padre" :v, entienden? el dicho original dice "como alma que lleva el demonio"...ya pues, me callo x.x**

 **coff coff, bueno, quiero aclarar que Aqua es de mi amiga AngelTerra133**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: espero este haya quedado más largo :B lo fue, xD eso me a pasado a mi cuando voy en camión a la escuela x.x xD suele pasar :v uwu si, ame esa parte TwT**

 **:v sigiloso como ninja, ok no .-. es que no queria que en serio le pasara algo y entonces el comadante los matase (?) coff coff, si u.u pobre y xD esa parte me mato uwu me mato :v**

 **Les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias**


	6. Capítulo 5: Desaparecidos

**CAPÍTULO #5**

 **DESAPARECIDOS**

–¡No me importa que hagan o cómo, encuentren a mi hermano!

Colgó el teléfono, extremadamente molesto. No podía creer que la policía no hiciera nada al respecto a su hermano desaparecido. Sabía que tenían muchas cosas por hacer, pero para él, su gemelo era prioridad. Cierto era que le había comentado que saldría y que volvería a la hora de cenar, pero ya habían pasado más de una o dos horas de dicho tiempo y se empezaba a y alarmar aún más cada vez que le llamaba solo le salía el mensaje que ya tenía harta a su mente : "el número que usted marcó está fuera del área de servicio, le sugerimos llamar más tarde".

– _En serio que parece que lo hacen con el propósito de fastidiar…_

Dio unas cuantas vueltas por su cuarto, pensando en otras opciones para encontrar a su gemelo. Recuerda que le dijo que iría a buscar información de Tellius para su tarea. Empezó a sentirse culpable por la desaparición de su hermano. Era más angustiante el hecho de que se podía meter en cualquier clase de problemas por su mitad demonio y sin el cerca, no quería saber como podía terminar el asunto.

– _No sería la primera vez que pasa eso…_

Otro hecho alarmante es que ya había anochecido, hora en la que otros demonios salían.

– _Ay no…_

Tomo su abrigo y armamento, saliendo a prisa del edificio, prácticamente corrió a la oficina de Mephisto. Si había alguien en todo Assiah que supiera donde estaba Rin, era el.

–Lo siento Yukio, pero… –el demonio simplemente respondió, revolviendo su té–...no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde esta Rin…

Eso terminó de enfurecerlo.

–¡¿Como es posible que tu, el director de esta escuela y a quien mi padre confío el cuidado de mi hermano, no sepa en donde esta?!

El peliverde sonrió de lado.

–Simple… –se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír –...no lo se…

Irresistibles se volvieron las ganas de golpear al director, quien empezó a beber.

–Pues no ha regresado...–comento el exorcista con enojo.

–oh...–el demonio dejó a un lado el té y prestó mayor atención al exorcista, recargando su cabeza en su mano, aun sonriendo–...haber dicho eso antes, habrá que alertar a una escuela de exorcistas para que cuiden del hijo de Satán…

Apretó los puños al escuchar eso. Odiaba saber que Mephisto tuviese razón, ¿porque una escuela entera de exorcistas que tienen como enemigo número uno al dios de Gehenna le ayudarían a buscar a su hijo?

–¿Que sugieres entonces?

–¡Pues buscarlo, claro está!... –se levantó de golpe y con entusiasmo de la silla, para después ir con el–...para salir de aquí necesita firmar su salida con un guardia, así que iremos a la entrada a ver el registro de salidas de los estudiantes para ver a donde fue…

Y sin decir más, salió de la oficina, seguido del gemelo menor. El corazón de este latía tan de prisa que a veces Yukio creía que se le saldría del pecho. Estaba ansioso por encontrar a Rin, más que nada porque tenía miedo de que algo le pasara estando fuera de la Academia de la Orden de la Verdadera Cruz, ¿Que tal si Satan intentaba llevárselo de nuevo?, no soportaría perder a su único hermano, a pesar de que este fuese mitad demonio y que le causara penas y problemas.

Era la única persona por la que el entreno por años para poder protegerlo si algo le pasaba a su padre. Quería devolverle tantos favores y protecciones que le había dado el mayor.

– _No voy a dejar que nada te pase hermano…_

Dejo que Mephisto hablara con el guardia y realizara la búsqueda de los registros de salida de los estudiantes de esta mañana, repasando lo que había pasado en ese horario.

 _FLASHBACK:_

– _Rin, ¿Por que estas despierto tan temprano?_

 _Era realmente extraño de parte de su gemelo el que se levantara tan pronto en sábado, más aún que estuviera vestido y listo para salir cuando entre clases no podía ni quedarse despierto._

– _Oh, hola Yukio… –respondió el aludido, colocando su mochila en su hombro y sonriendo de manera despreocupada–...no pasa nada…_

– _¿En serio?... –alzó la ceja y le vio de manera muy fija –...Entonces, ¿Por que estas vestido para salir y te llevas tus cosas?_

 _El demonio suspiro pesadamente, derrotado por los argumentos del menor._

– _Me atrapaste...–comento negando con la cabeza para después ver a los azules orbes del exorcista –...iba a hacer la tarea temprano para que estuvieras orgulloso de mi…_

 _Podía sentir cuando su gemelo le mentía y no era el caso, por lo que simplemente sonrió ampliamente._

– _Esta bien, solo tren cuidado si sales de la academia._

 _Rin le sonrió y tomo sus cosas._

– _Tranquila mamá, no tardaré…_

 _Eso solo provocó que el menor riera de manera sarcástica y frunciera el ceño._

– _Que gracioso eres Rin...–el demonio rio._

– _Estaré aquí para la cena… –contesto sonriendo –...así que no te preocupes…_

 _El menor sonrió._

– _Esta bien, nos vemos después._

 _Y tras dedicarle una sonrisa al exorcista, Rin desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación…_

 _FLASHBACK_

–¿Todo bien Yukio?

Las repentinas palabras del director hicieron al aludido salir de sus recuerdos para ver la sonrisa triunfante de su superior.

–Nada… –dijo tras un pesado suspiro para volver al tema principal –…¿Qué pasó con Rin?

–Encontré su salida, según los guardias salio a las 7 de la mañana tras dejar su papel con ellos. Les ordene que estuvieran atentos a su regreso y que se me notifique de inmediato. Tu y yo iremos a su destino.

Yukio alzó la ceja en confusión.

–¿Y adonde exactamente?

Mephisto sonrió astutamente y le entregó un papel al exorcista.

–¡Al único lugar donde el muchacho fue hoy!...–Yukio leyó con cuidado el destino de su gemelo, quedándose impactado al ver donde era, sin sentir siquiera que el demonio le tomara del brazo y alzara la mano, listo a tronar sus dedos tras terminar la oración para transportarse de una manera veloz –…¡Al distrito de Shibuya en Tokio!, ¡ _Eins, Zwei, Drei!_

* * *

–¿A que hora se le ocurrirá llegar?

Estaba harto del comentario de Shinon, pero no podía culparlo de sus quejas al tener tan delicioso manjar al alcance y no poder probarlo por la cuestión de que cierto peli azul no llegara aun. Ciertamente el arquero no era el único que padecía de esa tentación, pues tanto el como el resto de los mercenarios, incluyendo al comandante Greil, quien simplemente se mantenía serio ante la falta de respeto de parte de su primogénito, lo sufrían.

–¿Tardará en llegar?... –la queja fue ahora de Gatrie, quien inclusive mimaba a la vez a su estómago para callar los reclamos de este–...Tengo hambre…

–Si, no es agradable tener que esperar para comer… –ahora hablo Boyd quien jugaba con el tenedor entre sus dedos, apoyando su cabeza en su puño, devorando con la mirada el tan ansiado alimento.

–Es un patán malagradecido...–comento Shinon con furia, poniendo sus pies en la mesa y apoyándose en las patas traseras de la silla, cruzándose de brazos –...se ha de sentir muy importante para hacernos esperar de esta manera tan irrespetuosa cuando no es más que un mocoso engreído, arrogante, bueno para nada que -...

Pero la silenciosa, fría y dura mirada del ofendido padre del joven le hizo callar y sentarse correctamente. No era nuevo que el peli rosa dijera tales cosas del joven Ike, pero no solía decirlas frente al comandante.

– _Supongo que el hambre le afecto en serio…_ –el curandero imitó al rubio para tranquilizar su apetito. Era realmente molesto tener tanta hambre, pero era parte de lo que significaba que el aprendiz viera el amor de su padre.

Noto que no sólo Greil vio al arquero con ira, sino que también su hermana y la joven Aqua. No le extraño que ambas féminas se opusieran a lo dicho por Shinon, pues una era su hermana y la otra le veía de tal manera que podía dar a entender que sentía algo por el joven de azulina mirada. Vio que el resto solo se mantenía en sus asuntos, a excepción de Titania, quien veía con preocupación el único asiento vacío del comedor. Tenía que admitir que era muy bonita.

–Comandante… –esta le hablo al castaño –…¿no cree que deberíamos buscar a Ike?

La idea de la subcomandante le hizo temblar. Eso o el frío aire que se alcanzaba a filtrar en el fuerte. Pero de lo que estaba seguro era que si ella le metía esa idea al comandante, no contaría la búsqueda a los ojos de Ike.

Sin embargo, Greil solo suspiro pesadamente.

–Mi hijo ya no es un niño pequeño al que tenga que recordar su toque de queda… –tomó sus cubiertos y parte del pollo que Oscar se había esmerado en realizar, así como otros exquisitos platillos que su calor empezaba poco a poco a escapar –...así que no teman en no dejarle cena…

Y sin tener que decir más, los mercenarios empezaron a degustar de tan ansiada cena. Suspiro con alivio, no por poder ingerir los alimentos, sino por que el hecho de que el comandante no escuchara la sugerencia de la pelirroja para que la búsqueda de su hijo fuese puramente idea de el. Se sentía extraño el que Ike no estuviese cenando con ellos esa vez, más que nada, ver al comandante viendo esa silla constantemente. No sabía si era por que extrañaba la compañía del joven o si pensaba en el sermón que le estaba pensando dedicar. Apoyaba más a la segunda teoría ya que no parecía preocupado por la desaparición del joven aprendiz.

Poco a poco, el comedor fue vaciandose tras los integrantes lograr saciar su hambre. Al contrario de lo que esperaba , el tema recurrente no fue el hijo del comandante, sino que fue el que pocas veces se toco y más que nada por las tres mujeres que lucían más afectadas por el mismo, siendo calladas varias veces por los realistas comentarios de Soren, las groseras palabras de Shinon o la fría mirada de su jefe. Además de eso, no hubo nada nuevo que mencionar…

–Rhys, hoy te tocan los trastes de la cena…

Salvo que el comandante le recordara sus deberes antes de que este fuera a hablar con alguien que le buscaba. No era extraño que fuese solicitado a tales horas, por lo que no era algo por lo que preocuparse y dejar de frotar la escobilla contra lo usado en la cena…

–¡RHYS!

Sin embargo, los desesperados llamados del comandante que le hicieron casi romper varios trastos le habían hecho pensar que no fue cualquier platica. Menos cuando Greil llegó con el muy a duras penas, luciendo como si fuese a desfallecer de un momento a otro y al borde de las lágrimas.

–¡Comandante!...–Lo sentó en el asiento más cercano, dejándole tomar aire y calmarse un poco–…¿Qué ocurre?, ¿se siente bien?, ¿Necesita algo?

Pero el aludido se dedicaba a respirar hondo y calmarse. Realmente le preocupaba el estado del castaño, solo una vez lo vio así y tuvo que ver solo con una persona…

–Mi hijo… –logró balbucear con voz ahogada después de varios minutos de incómodo silencio –...fue… atacado…

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para hacer casi caer peli naranja.

–¿Qué?...–por más que quiso gritar, solo logró murmurar.

–Mi hijo… –Greil no lucia mejor –...fue… atacado…

Sabía que no estaría jugando con algo tan delicado como eso, por lo que debía de ser real.

–Comandante… –el curandero se sentó frente su jefe una vez que este lucia más tranquilo –…¿quien le dijo eso?

–U-Un aldeano… –aun se oía muy alterado respecto al tema, sin embargo, no era la primera vez que Ike se veía envuelto en una situación similar y que algún aldeano fuese a contarle la situación al padre del muchacho, exagerando la situación y el comandante nunca perdía la calma ante tales relatos, ¿por que esta vez si? –...el dijo… que…lo atacó algo maldito y… –vio como unas lágrimas a se escapaban rápidamente de los celestes ojos del señor –...lo dejo… al… borde de la… –el hombre pareció ahogar un sollozo antes de terminar –...muerte…

No sabía como calmarlo, la única ocasión en la que Greil estuvo así, fue cuando Ike le picó una abeja y aun así, lucia mejor que ese momento, calmandose solamente hasta que el pequeño despertara. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, tenía buenos motivos para estar tan alterado por el niño, pero aquí, ni siquiera sabía lo que realmente había sucedido, ¿por que alterarse tanto tan pronto?

–Señor, de seguro están exagerando… –intento calmarlo, sin éxito alguno –...estoy seguro de que Ike esta bien, tenga fe en la dio-...

Pero un simple movimiento y una bandana completamente teñida de sangre le hicieron cambiar de parecer. Rhys palidecío al reconocerla…

–Se la regale cuando empezó su entrenamiento… –comento con nostalgia, apretando con fuerza el objeto, sin importarle realmente que escurrieran unas cuantas gotas de sangre entre sus dedos. La tristeza empezaba a ser reemplazada por la ira y en sus llorosos ojos celestes se veía un nuevo objetivo–...alista tus cosas Rhys, tu vendrás conmigo a buscar a mi hijo…

Y sin esperar una respuesta del curandero, el castaño salio del comedor. Aunque aún no terminaba de digerir lo que acababa de pasar decidió correr a la enfermería. Busco entre sus cosas el mejor bastón, uno que había reservado solo para casos graves, siendo uno de ellos cuando el peli azul resultó alérgico a las abejas. Añadió a su inventario otros cuantos bastones por si no era suficiente, así como varias pociones y brebajes para garantizar que el joven viviría.

Empezó a buscar entonces al desesperado padre por toda la fortaleza, no parecía estar en ninguna parte, por lo que decidió salir, donde, en efecto, se encontraba aquel que buscaba, con los corceles de Oscar y Titania, siendo acompañado por esta última.

–Tardaste… –comento el mercenario.

–Lo lamento señor…

–Disculpate después… –el hombre entonces monto el corcel café –...irás con Titania, su caballo es más veloz, por lo que necesito que encuentren a Ike primero y lo atiendas Rhys. Si llegara a suceder que su atacante esta con el, Titania y yo nos encargamos de el, tu prioridad es curar a mi hijo, ¿Quedo claro?

–Si señor… –respondió subiendo a la montura y abrazando la cintura de la jinete, sonrojandose un poco.

–Entonces, no perdamos más el tiempo y busquemos a mi hijo…

Y con un fuerte "¡Hya!" ambos jinetes se pusieron en marcha.

A pesar de que sabía que esto no tenía nada que ver con la apuesta, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo que le estaba pasando al peli azul. Tenía miedo de que lo hubiese expuesto a un grave peligro por el hecho de hacerle alejar demasiado de la fortaleza. Tenía que arreglar el embrollo en el que se habían metido. Se haría responsable de todo y aceptaría cualquier castigo que el comandante le impusiera.

– _Pero primero a salvar a Ike..._ –pensó buscando con cuidado con la linterna que traían para buscar con cuidado al herido mientras gritaban su nombre a los cuatro vientos – _...solo espero que no sea tarde…_

* * *

 **Hola nwn  
**

 **esperen, esperen, antes de que me abucheen con "¡¿porque demonios no actualizas lo demás?!", dejenme decir que esta idea ya la tenía desde que escribí el anterior , entonces si esperaba más tiempo, la perdería y tardaría más.**

 **PINKDIAMOND4000: menos mal :) no, Rin no es tan malo, menos si Ike estaba tan grave. Lo se ;u; es perfecto uwu**

 **AngelTerra133: xD deben de tener mejores servidores :v**

 **coff coff, si uwu a mi me encanta esa idea :v pobre Ikecito uwu para mi que quería a Aquita como primer beso ¬w¬ yo se que si xD ¿si? , esque, bueno, imagino que aquí Aqua ya creció y ya no lo pelea porque sabe que Ike esta loquito por ella :v bueno, eso pienso TwT y si ._. te creo.**

 **xD le dolio uwu yay :D tratare de meter más cosas así :v**

 **ahora si, ya pueden reclamar.**

 **Les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


End file.
